


Harder To Get Up Without You

by austinthegrouch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Late at Night, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Love, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot, POV Bisexual Character, POV Lily Evans Potter, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Lesbians, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinthegrouch/pseuds/austinthegrouch
Summary: Luna has a nightmare. Lily has memories.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Harry Potter Femslash





	Harder To Get Up Without You

Lily is awoken by the sobs of the girl lying next to her. 

"No... take me... not Ginny again..." The blonde mumbles, wriggling in pain. It must be an awful one this time. Lily knows she's been tortured; she doesn't think she'll ever be able to forget, after all the nightmares.

She shakes her awake, already used to their routine. 

They've been living together since Luna first saved her from... Since James... It feels like forever sometimes, when they're taking Harry to the park, both of them holding his hands. When she feels Luna's lips on hers, perfect softness, slathered in homemade lipbalm, feeling different every single time.

But on nights like this though, when she hears snatches of James's voice in the deep darkness, when she's glad Harry won't be able to hear his Auntie Luna's screams through a silencing charm...

Luna grabs onto Lily's arm, snuggling in closer.

"You're here. You're real." She murmurs, already falling asleep again. Lily brushes her fingers against Luna's hair, through the sleepy wayward strands. 

She thinks about going to check up on Harry, until she realises Luna's fallen asleep on her arm. It can wait for a few hours.

Lily's not in love with her yet. The wounds are still too fresh. She's still too afraid.

But she knows she's almost there.


End file.
